Not A Perfect Person
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: When Draco messes up big time, he has to find the perfect apology. HG/DM one-shot. Lots of fluff!


A/N: I was listening to The Reason and it just fit Draco and Hermione so well. I had the overwhelming urge to write this so I jumped right on it. It's rather short. As always, please read and review!

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Harry Potter is all on J.K. Rowling and the song is The Reason by Hoobastank. Great song. Go listen.

--

Hermione stormed into the common room and collapsed on the couch beside Ginny.

"Oh, I just can't be_lieve_ him!" She hid her face in a pillow and began crying. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Mione? What's wrong" Ginny asked soothingly.

Hermione sat up and glared at the fire. "Malfoy."

"What did the ferret do?" Ron asked angrily. Ginny put a hand on his arm and turned to Hermione. "What did he do, Mione?"

"Oh, he just makes me so angry. One minute we're talking and getting along fine. Then Zabini walks up and makes some scathing remark. The next thing I know, Malfoy is calling me a mudblood and laughing right along with him. I thought...I thought everything was..." she trailed off at the end of her rant.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something when Parvati came rushing into the common room. She looked around, and, when she spotted them, hurried over. "Mione, you need to come down to the Great Hall, like, now."

Hermione looked at her wearily. "Parv, I really don't want to go down there right now."

"Mione, trust me. You _have_ to come down there. It's the most amazing thing! Please come, Mione?" Parvati pleaded with her friend. Hermione sighed, but couldn't say no when she her friend's face shining in anticipation.

"Fine, I'll come." She and Ginny stood up. Parvati lead them out of the common room, almost running down all the stairs. They opened the heavy oak doors that lead to the Great Hall, only to see a large crowd at the Head Table. Ginny and Hermione shared a confused look. Usually there was almost no one down here.

Parvati lead them through the crowd. Hermione was surprised to see that everyone stepped aside to let them through. When they reached the front, Hermione saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting in front of her with an acoustic guitar in his hands. When he saw Hermione, he began to play and sing, staring at Hermione the whole time.

'_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you'_

He looked so sincere. Hermione glanced over to see Ginny and Parvati both grinning at her. She looked back up at Draco and found herself getting lost in the beautiful gray eyes she loved so much.

_  
'And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you.'_

"This is true," Hermione realized. Ever since the two had gotten together at the beginning of their seventh year, Draco had changed so much. He hadn't gone out of his way to insult the Gryffindors anymore. It wasn't just her; he didn't insult any of the Gryffindors.__

'I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears.' 

Hermione sighed, remembering all the times she had cried around Draco. He always made her feel so much better.

_'Thats why I need you to hear. I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. And the reason is you'_

Hermione sighed again. He had a really beautiful voice.__

'I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I've found a reason to show. A side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you.' 

As he finished the song, the entire Great Hall burst into applause. Draco ignored this, however. He only had eyes for Hermione. She had tears in her eyes.

"I really am sorry, Mya. I should have never said the things I did. I really didn't mean them," Draco said, walking closer.

"What do you mean before you go?" At Draco questioning look, Hermione sang, "_And so I have to say before I go – _where are you going?"

"No where, Mya, if you'll forgive me."

"Dray...I love you. Of course I forgive you," Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back, and the Great Hall gasped. While it was true Draco had changed in the past year, only a handful of people had ever seen him smiled like that. He took the few remaining steps between himself and Hermione and kissed her sweetly. After a couple seconds, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too, Mya."

Staring into her boyfriend's beautiful gray eyes, Hermione vaguely heard Parvati say, "Aren't you glad I made you come down here, Mione?" Hermione made a mental note to thank her friend.

--

A/N: Another fluff filled one-shot. Ah well. So, what do you think? Please, please, please review! I always feel like my fluffyness lacks something. Please let me know what you think! I beg of you!

Until next time

- Jaycie


End file.
